newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Porky Pig
Porky Pig is an animated cartoon character in the Warner Bros. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons. He was the first character created by the studio to draw audiences based on his star power and the animators (particularly Bob Clampett) created many critically acclaimed shorts using the fat little pig. Even after he was supplanted by later characters Porky continued to be the popular with moviegoers and more importantly the Warners directors who recast him in numerous everyman and sidekick roles. He is known for his signature line at the end of each short Th-th-th-that's all folks! The slogan had also been used by both Bosko and Buddy and even Beans at the end of very Looney Tunes cartoon. In contrast the Merrie Melodies series used the slogan: So Long Folks! until the late 1930s when it was replaced with the same one used on the Looney Tunes series. (When Bugs Bunny was the closing character he would break the pattern by simply saying And Dat's De End!) Porky's most distinctive trait is a serve stutter which he sometimes compensates by replacing his words for example What's going on might become What's guh-guh-guh-guh-...what's happening In the ending of many Looney Tunes cartoons cartoons Porky Pig bursts through a bass drum head and his farewell line That's all folks! becomes Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-... That's all folks. Porky Pig would appear in 152 cartoons in the Golden Age of American animation. Later years Porky also appeared in the Robot Chicken episode Rodiggiti as the DJ he was voiced by Bob Bergen in this appearance. Porky was used in regular rotation in television syndication beginning in the 1960s as was the rest Looney Tunes co-stars. A Saturday morning cartoon The Porky Pig Show ran from 1964-1967. In 1971 he starred in another show Porky Pig and Friends. Both of these programs were collections of old theatrical shorts. Porky also appeared in all the classic film-feature compilations in the 1970s and 1980s. Another such collection was the 1986 film Porky Pig in Hollywood which ran in art and college theaters. In the 1990s animated series Tiny Toon Adventures Porky appears as the mentor of Hamton J. Pig. Porky also made cameos on Animaniacs and Histeria!. Porky Pig also appeared as the Eager Young Space Cadet in the animated television series Duck Dodgers. In 1991 Warner Bros. was picketed by the National Stuttering Project (NSP) of San Francisco and sued by an obese New York man who claimed that as a stuttering child was taunted with the nickname Porky demanding that they stop belittling stutterers and use Porky Pig as an advocate for child stutterers. The studio refused the NSP but eventually agreed to grant $12,000 to the Stuttering Foundation of America for a 1994 conference. After continued pressure from NSP member Ira Zimmerman Warner Bros. released a series of public service announcement posters featuring Warner's characters including Porky speaking out against harassment and intimidation and favor of toleration for others with speech and physical impairments. Despite these recent protests Porky continues to feature in new Warner Bros. animation. Porky is the star of the Super NES video game Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday. Porky also has a cameo at the end of the 1988 Disney/Amblin film Who Frammed Roger Rabbit (1988) where paired with Disney's Tinkerbell has the duty of closing the movie with his famous line Th-Th-Th-That's all Folks!. Porky appeared in the movie Space Jam and collaborates wtih Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Elmer Fudd and Sylvester in challenging the Nerdlucks to a basketball game. He tries to get Michael Jordan's autograph when the basketball star is first recruited to join the team and later plays for the Tune Squad itself scoring one basket. Porky tries to end the movie with his famous line but is prevented through the combined efforts of Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck and the Nerdlucks. Porky appeared in a toddler version in Baby Looney Tunes only in the songs. In the movie Looney Tunes: Back in Action Porky makes a cameo appearance alongside Speedy Gonzales where they both lament their politically incorrect status. At the end of the movie Porky tries to say his classic line but stutters so much the lights are turned off around him as the studio closes for the night so an irritated Porky simply says Go Home folks. Porky had a descendant in Loonatics Unleashed named Pinkster Pig an old friend of Danger Duck who was Daffy Duck's Descendant. Pinkster became a villian when he was adopted by Stoney and Bugsy who are descendants of Rocky and Mugsy. Porky was on TV Guide's list of top 50 cartoon characters. He was shown on one of that issue's two covers in a crossover scene with Duck Dodgers and The Powerpuff Girls. Porky Pig appeared in The Looney Tunes Show episodes The Jailbird and Jailbunny Monster Talent Renuion Eligible Bachelors Double Date To Bowl or Not to Bowl Newspaper Thief Bugs and Daffy Get a Job That's My Baby Sunday Night Slice DMV and Off Duty Cop voiced by Bob Bergen and only playing minor roles as the show focuses more on Bugs and Daffy. In the MAD segment Slop and Shop (a parody of Stop and Shop) a pig (who barely resembles Porky) appears at the beginning then again at the end ﻿where he pops out from out a circle eats a whole lot of food from the bag and throws up. In the So Random! episode Mindless Behavior in the segment The Pig's Speech he tries to get an acting job but he stutters too much and is rejected. Voice actors *Joe Dougherty (1935-1937) *Mel Blanc (1937-1989) *Bob Bergen (1990 Present) *Jeff Bergman (Earth Day Special Cartoon Network Bloopers) *Billy West (My Generation G...G...G... Gap Daffy Contractor) See also *Piggy Hamhock *Hamton J. Pig﻿ Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Tiny Toons characters Category:Animaniacs characters Category:MAD characters